Breaching The Multiverse
This is the first episode of The Walking Dead: The Ultimate Showdown. Story At Sanderson Labs, scientists are working on a new machine. It was a massive capsule that can hold a person inside, with a black cylindrical design. “Excellent work,” Dr. Masters states, “We will soon create a new device that can allow people to travel to other universes. This is a magnificent breakthrough in the field of science.” “Yeah yeah, parallel universes and all that stuff,” Ryan replies. “You should understand how big this is to scientists,” Dr. Masters states. “I don’t understand science that much. I’m just a security guard,” Ryan replies. Eventually, the machine starts to heat up and expel steam. “What the hell is going on?” Dr. Masters asks. “Beats me,” Ryan answers. Ryan and Dr. Masters walked over to the various workstations, and nothing was wrong, except one of the scientists was watching the popular cartoon series Voltron: Legendary Defender. “Why are you watching cartoons on the job?” Dr. Masters asks. “I just wanted to catch up on episodes! Please don’t fire me!” the scientist shouts in a daze of panic and anxiety. He looks over at the machine, which soon stops expeling steam. It opened, and a girl fell out. The girl stood, confused at the scientists. “Where am I?” the girl asks. “Sanderson Labs,” Dr. Masters answers, “Who are you?” “I’m Pidge,” Pidge answers. The scientist who was watching VLD earlier had a massive freak out moment. He couldn’t believe that the machine had just made Pidge, one of his favorite characters, real. “Great, first day on the job and I saw a cartoon character become real,” Ryan states, “What has this world come to?” “At least we know that this machine works,” Dr. Masters replies. Pidge gets up. “What am I doing here?” Pidge asks. “I brought you here with my machine. It can transport people across alternate realities,” Dr. Masters answers. Suddenly, a bunch of walkers burst into the room. “What’s this now?” Dr. Masters asks. “The undead,” Ryan answers. The walkers start devouring scientists as Dr. Masters runs away. “Where are you going, Dr. Masters?” Ryan asks. Ryan and Pidge start killing the walkers. “What are these things?’ Pidge asks. “I don’t know, either,” Ryan answers, “But it appears that you have to destroy their brain to kill them.” “Okay, I know,” Pidge replies. Ryan and Pidge start killing walkers as the rest of the scientists either flee in terror or get devoured trying. Eventually all the walkers were dead. “Where’d Dr. Masters go?” Pidge asks. “He fled,” Ryan answers, “We have to find him, let’s go!” Ryan and Pidge start running out of the lab. “Let’s take my car,” Ryan states. Ryan and Pidge got into Ryan’s car as Ryan drives towards the zombie infested city. “They’re everywhere,” Pidge states. “I know. Let’s hope we find Dr. Masters and he can tell us just what the hell is going on,” Ryan replies. Ryan continues driving until he spots Dr. Masters’ car. “There’s his car,” Ryan states, “I can recognize it by the color and the back license plate. Ryan continues driving his car as he follows Dr. Masters towards his house. Eventually, Dr. Masters reaches his house and Ryan parks his car outside. “Are you seriously breaking into his house?” Pidge asks. “Yes.” Ryan answers, “I need answers.” Ryan grabs his gun and walks into Dr. Masters’ house. “Dr. Masters,” Ryan states. “What do you want, Ryan?” Dr. Masters asks. “I need answers,” Ryan answers, “What are these ‘walkers’, and where did they come from?” “I don’t know. I have research partners up in Norway who might know,” Dr. Masters answers. “Who are these partners?” Ryan asks. Casey and Melanie, Dr. Masters’ children, run down the stairs and they look on in horror as Ryan interrogates their father. “You don’t realize how deep this rabbit hole goes. Øyvind would know. He of all people would know,” Dr. Masters answers. “Who’s Øyvind?” Ryan asks. “I’ve spoken too much,” Dr. Masters answers, “Now, I have to put on a movie for my kids.” Pidge then enters Dr. Masters’ home. “How’d the interrogation go?” Pidge asks. “We need to look more into this ‘Øyvind’ person and some possible research contacts in Norway,” Ryan answers. “No way,” Casey states. “Is it really Pidge from Voltron?” Melanie asks. “Yes. It’s me, Pidge,” Pidge replies. Melanie has a fangasm as Dr. Masters takes his children downstairs. Ryan and Pidge assess the situation. “He’s hiding something,” Pidge states. “I can tell,” Ryan replies, “We need to head back to the lab. We need to find out everything about his research contacts in Norway.” Dr. Masters then walks back upstairs. “I’m glad that we can come to an understanding here. You wouldn’t need to know about my contacts in Norway. It’s irrelevant,” Dr. Masters replies. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard. Blood starts pouring out of Dr. Masters’ head and he collapses to the floor dead. “An assassin!” Ryan shouts. “We have to follow him!” Pidge shouts back. Ryan and Pidge exit the house as they chase down Dr. Masters’ killer. Eventually, they corner him in a field. “Why did you kill Dr. Masters?” Ryan asks. “He is working with an enemy of mine. He kidnapped my sister and has done many horrible things that I can’t describe,” the assassin answers. “Who is this person?” Ryan asks. “Øyvind,” the assassin answers, “My name is Lars Halvorsen, and I want to take him down.” “We want to learn more about him and Dr. Masters’ other contacts in Norway,” Pidge replies. “Consider us a team then,” Lars replies back. “We’re headed back to the lab then,” Ryan states, “We’re going to look for any information that we can find.” “I like that idea,” Lars replies, “I want to know more about Dr. Masters’ other contacts.” “Then that’s settled,” Ryan states, “We’re headed to the lab to find any information about Øyvind and Dr. Masters’ other contacts. The three of them then climbed into Ryan’s car as they drive back to the lab. Cast *Bradley Masters *Casey Masters *Melanie Masters *Ryan Bates *Lars Halvorsen *Katie Holt Deaths *Bradley Masters Trivia *First appearance of Casey Masters. *First appearance of Melanie Masters. *First appearance of Ryan Bates. *First appearance of Lars Halvorsen. *First appearance of Katie Holt. *First (and last) appearance of Bradley Masters. (Alive)